This invention relates to a design of eye safety wear (goggles) for use in motocross and other similar sports which facilitates the use of both rip off sheets and a roll on strip mechanism to provide the user with clearer vision for a longer period.
Those who take part in motocross experience the problem of not being able to maintain clear vision throughout the length of a race. The current goggles available give the option of using either rip off sheets or a roll on strip, but not both, a separate set of goggles being used depending on the choice of vision clearance.
The rip off sheets are limited to around four at the start of the race. If a greater number is used then basic vision becomes obscured. A rider will often find that this limited number results in the surface of the goggles being very dirty and difficult to see through for much of the end part of the race, all the rip off sheets having been used.
The standard roll on mechanism is a thin strip across the goggles surface, which is transferred from a roll on one side of the goggles to the other by the rider throughout the course of a race. This roll on strip will normally last the race length but can only provide a narrow field of clear vision.
The current design for rip off sheets is that these are attached to the goggles on small projections from the surface of the goggles. These projections prevent the use of rip off sheets with a roll on strip as the roll on strip catches on the projections.
This invention adds to the existing eyewear used, which would normally be purchased with a roll on strip, by adding onto the roll holder cover a projection suitable for attaching rip off sheets, and so facilitating the use of both methods of clearing the goggles surface in a single set of goggles.